deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants vs Emmet Brickowski
Introduction Wiz: These two optimistic Boomstick: Fun loving, small inhabitants of different cities Wiz: Are very childish, Spongebob Squarepants, the friendliest sponge in the business Boomstick: And Emmet Brickowski, the friendliest Lego piece in the business Wiz: These two will battle it down Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their skills, abilities and weaponry Boomstick: To find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! Spongebob: I’m ready! Emmet: Everything is awesome! Spongebob Squarepants Age: Unknown ( The Spongebob Movie -2004, which is the actual finale of the series, Plankton says that he’s just a kid) Species: Sea Sponge Wiz: Everybody’s iconic sea sponge Boomstick: Who lives in a pineapple underneath the sea, Spongebob Squarepants! Absorbent and Yellow And porous is he? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! If nautical nonsense be something you wish Wiz: Welp, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Boomstick: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fis- Wiz: Ok let’s go on, Spongebob first aired on May 1st 1999, and has been showing since, he is Mickey Mouse’s and Walt Disney’s biggest rival Boomstick: Spongebob And his best buds Patrick, Sandy, Gary and seemingly Squidward, all live in Bikini Bottom Abilities Wiz: Spongebob and his handy spatula Boomstick: He uses it to cook Krab by patties and.......KILL! Wiz: What he means is he can use it as a sword to defend, and attack opponents Boomstick: He named his spatula “Spat”, What kind of guy names a tool? Wiz: Spongebob can turn into a wizard looking rock god, with a guitar that shoots out lasers Boomstick: He will begin to levitate while in this form Wiz: Spongebob and bubbles go together like a man and his money Boomstick: He has bubble powers such as: ** Bubble Blower ** Invincible Bubble ** Cruise Bubble ** Bubble Body ** Bubble Explosion ** Bubble Bowl ** Bubble Spin ** Bubble Bombs ** Bubble Bash ** Bubble Bounce Wiz: Spongebob was being bullied by a bully that used to mess with him when he was very young Boomstick: The bully kept punching him for countless days, and Spongebob only said: DAH HAH HAH! That Tickles! Wiz: Can resist people controlling his mind Boomstick: He can turn into Invincabubble, who can summon bubbles that only the Spongebob characters can pop Feats Wiz: Spongebob is cheeky and fun-loving, he can shape shift and regenerated from cut limbs and injuries Boomstick: He has the magical page and pencil Wiz: The pencil can erase anything and the magical page can do anything he writes Boomstick: He has one stored inside his brain Wiz: He survived an explosion that caused him to go into outer space Boomstick: He can survive the burning heat of the sun, which is 15 million degrees Celsius and 27 million degrees Fahrenheit Wiz: He can do anything with his body, and has no bones whatsoever Boomstick: He’s a magical sponge! Wiz: Nope Boomstick: Aw mannnnnnnn Wiz: His BFF Patrick Star ran to the sun and back in a matter of 15 seconds, and he was okay, but was burnt Boomstick: And in the show, Spongebob is capable of being a lot faster than him Wiz: Remember to run to the sun and back, to run there is 92.96 million miles, now double that when he gets back Boomstick: That is freaking 185,920,000 miles, now compare that to Spongebob Spongebob: Want to see me run to that hill and back?....(Without even moving, he’s too fast)...Want to see me do it again? Flaws Wiz: Spongebob is incredibly stupid and a nuisance Boomstick: But He is not as dumb as Patrick Patrick: Is mayonnaise and instrument? Wiz: In the 2004 Spongebob Movie, Spongebob And Patrick we’re under a direct lamp, they plainly and slowly began dieing Boomstick: They were only saved by their tears, and were ready to go back Wiz: Spongebob is immature and childish, and doesn’t understand that he needs to grow up Emmet Brickowski Age: 27 Species: LEGO piece/man Wiz: Emmet Brickoski was once a normal construction worker Boomstick: He and his workmates would always work, with a legit song called everything is awesome! Wiz: But one day he was doing his work, but he saw a pretty gir- Boomstick: Somebody has a crush!!! Wiz: ? Anyways, he saw a girl called Wyldstyle who was hunting down this red brick, which got stuck on Emmet’s back Boomstick: Since they couldn’t get it off, Wyldstyle revealed that he was the special one Wiz: And that he needed to save them from Lord Business and his super weapon called the Kragel Abilities Wiz: Emmet is a master builder Boomstick: MAASTeRR! Wiz: He can build objects such as: ** Giant Mechs/Robots ** Cars ** Spaceships (Probably Benny) ** Trucks ** Motorcycles ** Planes Boomstick: You get the point Wiz: Throughout the journey, Emmet has befriended the likes of Batman Boomstick: I’M BATMAN Wiz: Benny the spaceship maniac, Unikitty, Pirate guy I forgot his name and of course Lucy (Wyldstyle) to team up to stop the infamous Lord Business Boomstick: Emmet has super human speed and strength and is a quick thinker Wiz: He can build objects and a crazy fast amount of speed Boomstick: Which would take an average human about weeks or days Wiz: Emmet simply does it in under 5 seconds Boomstick: His stragities are very unique, and he can easily outsmart his opponents Feats Wiz: In the Lego Movie 2 Boomstick: THIS SONG’S GONNA GET STUCK INSIDE YOUR HEEAAD! Wiz: The future Emmet, (spoiler alert alternate version) saved Emmet from a meteorite, and punched it into pieces Boomstick: And guess what? Wiz: What??? Boomstick: Doo Doo Doo, ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~ Wiz: Stop it, get some help Boomstick: ~UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! Wiz: Anyway, to punch a meteorite, a meteor can destroy part species of earth Boomstick: For somebody to do Saitama on it Wiz: Oh god Boomstick: He must Ben immensely powerful Wiz: He survived a long loop hole, which sent him into the real world, and he took on the “man up stairs” Boomstick: But it wasn’t infinite, if it was he’d Ben going on forever Wiz: But if we scale it to the tallest skyscraper in the world Boomstick: The Burji Khalista, that’s would mean that he Wiz: Survived a fall over 282 meters, or 2716.54 feet Flaws Wiz: Emmet is extremely immature just like Spongebob, Emmet is a pacifist, and wouldn’t hurt people with force, and his is very light-hearted Boomstick: He is too honest, which could cost him and his friends into some trouble Wiz: He is not that experienced in fighting skills, and will try to reason with his opponents Death Battle! Wiz: Our combatants are set and ready Spongebob: I’m ready! Boomstick: Literally Wiz: Let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: But nobody thought of it Wiz: Oof, anyways It’s time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Spongebob And Sandy where surfing on the moon. Sandy: Yee Haw! They where avoiding the bumps on the moon, and where having tons of fun. Spongebob: Sandy, look what I can do! He tried to jump up with his surfer, but he tripped over this big bump, and fell straight back onto Earth He crashed into a window in this huge house, he fell on a blocky pavement. Spongebob: Oh where am I? He saw two Lego figures walking together near the super market, it was Emmet and Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle: Who's that Emmet? Emmet: I don’t know but it look so like Lord Business’ robots! I knew we couldn’t trust him. Spongebob got up and saw them, Emmet was in a fighting stance. Emmet kicked Spongebob in the face, and he bounce around the road and got run over by a car. Spongebob: Hey, What was that for? Emmet: You know what’s for you square headed robot Spongebob turned red, square headed? Who was this guy talking to? Spongebob: If it’s a fight you’ll want it’s a fight you’ll get! He karate kicked Wyldstyle into the dumpster. Emmet: Oh it’s on! Fight! Emmet runs at him and throws a vase. It smashes on his nose, it was cut into pieces, he quickly regrew his nose and took out spatula. Spongebob: Say hello to my little buddy, let’s do this Spat! He sliced Emmet’s shirt, it wasn’t torn, so Emmet built a humongous sword. Emmet: You can play that game, AGHH! He sliced Spongebob and threw his little sponges chunk a into a water hydrant. He exploded out of it and ran straight at Emmet with his Spatula. Emmet easily punched him, with all his strength on a sponge, Spongebob flew into the air. Spongebob: That’s it! He got out the magic page and wrote, “Spongebob can fly” He started to fly, and fired mustard at Emmet’s face, his eyes were burning inside and out! Emmet: My eyes!! He built a motorcycle with wings, and launched it at spongebob, he punched his face multiple times. Before groundslamming him into an apartment. Spongebob jumped up and took out the bubble wand, he climbed the broken wall and blew a bubble. Although the strong bubble was heading for him, Emmet got out his wrench at popped it. He built a giant mech and punched the apartment. Spongebob: Woah Woah! Spongebob quickly got out the magical pencil and drew a big staircase, before jumping of it and drawing a surf board. On the surf board, he drew electricity shocking the robot. Emmet got mad, and caught spongebob. He grabbed the magical pencil and broke it in half. Emmet built a huge dinosaur arm, and he made the mechanics chomp Spongebob. CHOMP! CHOMP! BASH! CRASH! CHOMP! CHOMP! He then built a cannon blasting Spongebob on to the road, the citizens evacuated for Emmet. The huge robot jumped down, aiming a huge mega blast and Spongebob. Emmet: Any last words? Spongebob startled, he nodded and said a very good sentence of choice. Spongebob: I’m, I’m, I’M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! BANG! BOOM! BASH! CLANG! Spongebob was in his goofy goober form, levitating over the rusty mechanical robot. Emmet: Are you going for cosplay? He charged a beam and Spongebob, who charged a beam of his own from his guitar. The two elements clashed each other causing earthquakes and sparks to come out. BASH! CLANG! CLANG! Spongebob aimed for the leg of the robot, Emmet saw this and jumped off. BANG! Spongebob turned and saw Emmet on the ground coughing. He aimed his guitar at his head, and stroked the guitar, firing a huge blast. BANG! A huge blast came out of the city, out of the big house, and out of Earth. Spongebob reverted back to normal, and wrote on the page, “Then Spongebob was back on the moon” KO! He was automatically on the moon, Sandy turned and saw him. Sandy: Spongebob! What happened! Spongebob: Oh nothing Sandy pointed of what looked like Emmet’s Lego head. Sandy: What’s that? Spongebob starts to whistle, and makes her forget what she saw. Spongebob: Oh you know, the chunk of the moon, it’s made of cheese She wasn’t agreeing with him, but she forgot it, and they continued to surf. Alternate Ending (More Realistic) Spongebob falls on the blocky pavement, he hears this beautiful song. He saw Emmet dancing and approached him. Emmet: Oh hi, you must be new here, My name is Emmet Spongebob: Oh my name is Spongebob Squarepants. Emmet invites Spongebob to his apartment and keeps him company. FRIENDSHIP! Aftermath Wiz: Looks like Spongebob won, fair and square Boomstick: That was brutal! Wiz: Emmet is a quick thinker, a lot smarter with the ideas and plans stored in his brain. Boomstick: He is a lot stronger, because Spongebob can’t even lift a stick with two marshmallows on the sides! Wiz: But Spongebob and his insane durability, speed and toon force was enough to win the battle Boomstick: Emmet couldn’t find out a way to finish off Spongebob, thanks to his regeneration and speed Wiz: The sun feat from Patrick, overshadows Emmet’s building speed Boomstick: Spongebob was just to creative for Emmet’s to capitalise Wiz: Emmet did all his best but he couldn’t beat the sponge Boomstick: Looks like this battle wasn’t awesome for Emmet Spongebob * -Dumber * +Faster * +More Durable * -Weaker Emmet * +Smarter * -Slower * -Less Durable * +Stronger Wiz: The winner is SpongeBob SquarePants Spongebob wins.png Next Time On Death Battle! Wiz: Spongebob is returning, but not by himself, with his best bud Patrick Boomstick: They will face the best kids in the block! Wiz: Spongebob and Patrick vs Gumball and Darwin Category:Spongebob vs Lego Movie Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Fun Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Childish Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon vs Cartoon Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:The Electric Switch